


Atonement

by orphan_account



Series: Terra [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The Skaikru are our enemy, " he spat. "They have supplies that can help the clans survive winter. We've seen what they are capable of. It would be unwise for the commander to let her softness for these dangerous animals get in the way of what's best for her people." The words hit Lexa deep. His language was not accidental- the bastard must have someone watching her very closely. Slowly, Lexa sat down. When she spoke, she pushed down the anger bubbling up inside her to keep her tone as even as possible.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Anyone who attacks the Skaikru will be in breach of this alliance. Such an act will be considered an act of war."</i>
</p><p>Or the post-canon fic about Clarke trying to survive her guilt, Lexa dealing with a hostile political situation in Polis, and Camp Jaha preparing for winter while a new threat looms on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this a multi-chapter series ("Terra" is the tentative title for now) in order to deal with the hiatus between seasons 2 and 3--my version of how things could turn out. It'll be focused on a Clarke/Lexa pairing, but with multiple other pairings on the side, even a hint of Clarke/Bellamy. You can expect some dark/angsty moments--some depiction of violence, torture, etc--but nothing that deviates too much from the show's standard on these things. Just in case, I've added warnings to the chapters that might be triggering for folks.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Trigedasleng words:
> 
> Heda: leader  
> Skaikru: sky people  
> Maunon: mountain men.  
> Sha: yes  
> Mochof: thank you  
> Branwoda kru: fools; foolish people  
> Beja: please

_Running down a long, dimly lit corridor. It's familiar and yet foreign--the ark..she can't remember. Behind her she hears the sound of screams and inchoate noises, terrible noises--choking, gagging, gasping. "I can't look back I can't look back I can't look back" she repeats to herself. There's only darkness ahead of her. She stops because she can no longer find her way. She turns around slowly and is met with a solemn reflection--her own face, stained with dirt and blood, a cruel smile playing on her lips, hands soaked red. She screams and wakes up with a start._

...

"The scouts have returned, Heda." The sound of the man's voice startled Lexa out of deep thought. She had been replaying a scenario over and over in her mind, the deal she had made with the Maunon, the look on Clarke's face when she had…

"Sha, Ryder send them in." She turned her back to the opening of her tent, and walked over to a table with a decanter and two glasses.

"Heda." Lexa did not turn around at the sound, instead she reached for the decanter, removed the top, and poured herself a drink.

"What news?"

"The Skaikru were successful--their leader brought down the mountain. It appears none of the Maunon survived…the Skaikru led their people out of the mountain this morning and returned to their base." Lexa let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. 

"And the one called Klark?"

"She is alive, commander. But she left her camp shortly after their return--alone." Lexa took a sip of the wine and turned around to face her audience. She marked the questioning look on Ryder's face, standing beside the scout whose head was bowed.

"And where did she go?"

"She was walking southeast, but didn't appear to have a destination."

 _Stupid girl_ , Lexa thought. _She'll get herself killed_. She took another sip of wine and walked over to her commander's chair.

"Your name is Kova, scout?" The man seemed unsure as to whether this was a question or statement.

"Yes, Heda."

"Kova, you've done well. I need you to go on another scouting mission. I want you to follow Klark. Make sure she does not fall into danger but take care that you are not seen."

"Sha, Heda." The man's face remained bowed. Ryder stepped forward, as if to protest. 

"Heda…" but Lexa interrupts.

"It is imperative, Kova, that Klark remain alive for the sake of our truce with the Skaikru," Lexa said, as if to answer Ryders unasked question. Though addressing the scout, Lexa's eyes glared at Ryder.

"You will return in a week's time to update me on her status. We'll be in Polis in another day and a half--we will meet there." The man only nodded his head in response.

"And Kova--I am ordering you to keep the nature of this scouting mission to yourself."

"Sha, Heda."

"You may leave." The man turned to leave the tent. Lexa waits till he is outside before addressing Ryder.

"And you--don't ever question my judgment in front of my soldiers again." She moved to sit down on her chair, holding the cup of wine lightly in her hand.

"Yes Heda." Ryder stood quietly, as if unsure whether to speak the questions on his mind. Lexa took another sip of her wine.

"You have something you'd like to ask me?" Ryder stepped forward cautiously.

"Heda, the truce with the Skaikru was broken when we left them to die at the mountain's door. Some of the other clans still want to see them dead."

"You heard the scout, Ryder. The Skaikru brought down the mountain. They ended a decades-long war with the Maunon. The truce holds as long as I say it does." Ryder considered her words for a moment.

"Sha, Heda." Ryder turned to leave, satisfied for now with her answer. Though he suspected other reasons for Lexa's orders regarding the sky people...

"Ryder." Ryder turned around at the sound of his name and looked at Lexa questioningly. She sat in her chair, staring at the wine swirling in her glass.

"We leave at first light for Polis and will arrive in two days time." He wasn't sure why she was relating information he already knew.

"Sha…"

"I want you to be my eyes and ears in the capitol. The leaders from the twelve clans will be there and if I am to avoid unrest and keep this alliance, I want to know what they are planning." So he was to be her spy. Ryder was puzzled at the commander's trust in him, but knew better than to question this honor.

"Sha, Heda."

"I think it goes unspoken that this conversation remains between us. You may leave now."

Ryder bowed slightly and left her tent. Lexa leaned back and let out a sigh. She was tired.

…

"Shit."

Clarke had been trying to catch a fish for the better part of the morning with a makeshift spear she made by binding her knife to the end of a long stick. She sat down on the edge of the riverbed, defeated, and reached for her pack of supplies. She only had a few days left of rations. She took out a bag of nuts and started eating. She would need to hone her hunting skills if she wanted to survive out here.

She looked out onto the river and breathed deep. She felt her mind wandering to reminisce about her first few days on the ground--exploring the forest, learning that there were people on the ground who had survived, fighting with Bellamy, falling in love with Finn…her heart ached for those days, even though Clarke knew they were just as troubled. So much had changed--the alliance with the grounders, her friendship with Bellamy, Finn's death, meeting Lexa--and Clarke felt that more than anything she had changed. She closed her eyes and saw an image of a child, no more than seven years old, with a horribly disfigured face from radiation burns. Clarke let out a whimpering sound and brought her hand to her forehead. It was too much. Sometimes she thought she didn't deserve to survive, maybe none of them did, maybe it would have been better if they all went down with the ark...

The sound of a twig snapping brought Clarke out of her thoughts. She got up, spun around, and drew her gun, searching the woods behind her. Everything was quiet and without movement, but she walked towards the forest and searched for a good twenty minutes, just in case. When she returned to her pack by the river, there was a wriggling fish in the place where she had been sitting. Clarke looked around again, wondering if someone had placed the fish there. Upon inspecting the creature, it was not speared--maybe it just jumped out of the water and landed near her things by dumb luck? Either way, Clarke wasn't going to stick around to find out. She gutted the fish quickly and wrapped it in some parchment before putting it in her bag and walking back into the forest.

…

The grounder army reached Polis by morning. She could feel the unrest and excitement of her warriors behind her as they approached the gates that served as the only entrance to the walled city. The doors were giant, as tall as the trees her people were named after, made of wood and steel. The guards keeping post on either side on top of the wall looked down at them. After a few moments standing before the gate, the doors began to move with the loud sound of gears turning. As the dust cleared, Lexa could see guards lining the main road, keeping people behind them to make room for their army. A man stood in the center and moved forward to greet them.

"Heda Leksa, Polis welcomes your victorious return." The man extended his forearm to the commander as he spoke. Lexa walked towards him and grasped his forearm in her people's formal handshake.

"Mochof, Darius. It is good to be in the capitol once again. I bring news that the Mounon have fallen--the war is over and our people are safe."

At her words, the crowd of citizens burst into cheers. Darius leaned in to whisper something in Lexa's ear.

"Sha, Darius, we have much to discuss. I hope you haven't found your position as steward in my stead tedious." Darius smiled in response.

"No, Heda. It is not as tedious as you had described. Rather lively in fact, trying to keep order at the head of a council full of branwoda kru who want each other dead" Lex felt her upper lip curl in a smile at her old friend's words. He turned to the side and extended his hand towards the capitol building.

"Beja, Heda. After you"

Lexa rolled her eyes and walked in front of Darius, her army following behind her as the people cheered.

…

It had been one week since they had returned from Mount Weather, but everyone still seemed to be on alert, as if they couldn't believe the events that brought the mountain men down had actually transpired. Too long being on the defensive, Kane thought. Perhaps, his people could soon learn to live in peace. Peace…a rather novel concept even on the Ark, where every day had been another kind of battle for survival.

"She's still not back, Marcus. I need to go look for her." Abby stormed into the remnants of the drop ship they had refurbished into a kind of meeting room. 

"Abby, Bellamy said she left with supplies and needed some time to herself. She'll be back."

"I can't just wait around for her!" Abby said, exasperated. 

"If you find her now she will be upset and might stay away longer. It's best to let her heal. She needs time, Abby. She's been through a lot." Marcus moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Abby looked at him with sad eyes. 

"She's been through more than anyone her age should have to go through. I'm just worried…what if something happens to her?"

"If there's one thing Clarke has proven, it's that she's a survivor. With Mount Weather no longer a threat, and the grounders seem to be keeping the truce, she'll be fine."

A knock at the door caught their attention and they turned to face it. Raven walked into the room, slightly limping.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic escape or whatever but I have some news."

"Raven, you're supposed to be resting," Abby said with a look of annoyance.

"Honestly Abby, I'm feeling fine. And we have more important business to attend to than my recovery. I think I figured out a way to get power to camp Jaha."

"Power?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah well we have a natural power source that's pretty easy to harness--the sun. And I figured out a way to make some solar panels from scrap pieces from the ark. We can have electricity, heat, maybe even figure out a way to get some running water in here…" 

Abby smiled.

"Okay, Raven. Let's talk over your plans for building this city in the infirmary while I change your bandages."

…

The week following the miraculous appearance of the fish, Clarke couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. She never heard or saw anyone following her, but it was one of those strange, sixth sense feelings. Well that and also occasionally finding random food turn up--boar carcasses lying dead in her path, or bunches of picked berries on the floor. It seemed someone was looking out for her. Maybe it was Bellamy? No, he wouldn't leave camp Jaha just to secretly follow her--she had been adamant that she needed to do this alone. Lexa, perhaps? The thought made Clarke angry. After what she'd done, did she really think killing a few boars and picking some berries for her would change anything?

"I know you're watching me!" Clarke yelled suddenly at the tree line. 

"Tell your commander to leave me the hell alone!"

Clarke stood and watched the trees for any sign of response. It was quiet.

"Ugh," Clarke mumbled. Maybe there was no one following her. Maybe she had an overactive imagination…

Clarke felt the chill of a cool breeze hit her. The sun was starting to set. This would be as good a place as any to set up camp. She lit a fire and opened a pack of dried boar meat. She sat on her sleeping bag, watching the flames. Another chill breeze hit her and Clarke put on her jacket. It was getting colder. She stayed up watching the fire as long as she could--she dreaded sleeping. The horrible images, the faces of the people in the mountain, the reminders of the blood on her hands, haunted her most in her dreams. After some time,sShe finally fell asleep, her teeth chattering as she huddled close to the fire.

…

The capitol threw a three-day long festival in their honor, calling the holiday "victory day." Lexa joined the festivities only because as Heda, her presence was expected, even though cause for celebration was the furthest thing from her mind. The third and last night of the festival there was a large feast for all the clan leaders and first rank warriors, with the capitol's most talented musicians playing music for entertainment. Lexa ate somberly at the head of the table, steadily drink the wine that was poured without delay into her cup. The council was seated opposite her--they whispered among themselves and looked in her direction occasionally. 

"You know, they would probably speak less about you if you enjoyed yourself a bit more." Darius took the empty seat next to her, which had been vacated by a general of the Sand Tribe who was now dancing with a woman Lexa guessed was paid to dance with him. 

"Darius, I am enjoying myself. This is me enjoying myself."

"Sha, I know Heda." He spoke the words with mockery. Lexa eyed him and took another drink from her glass.

"You should know better than to speak to me that way in public Darius. You're an old friend, my oldest friend, which is why I trusted you in my stead when I made you steward of Polis. But I need to be respected among my people."

"Your people respect you now more than ever Lexa. I can't really say the same for the council…"

Lexa glanced towards the end of the table.

"But even a leader needs to enjoy herself every once in a while. And it does you good to remember your humble beginnings, oh mighty one."

Lexa shot Darius another warning look. He was smiling ear to ear. They had grown up together, known each other before she was Heda; he had been there for every major event of her life and he was also the biggest pain in the ass she knew. Lexa broke into a chuckle.

"Fine, fine. But you know I don't dance." Darius's smile widened even more.

"I have something special planned for your entertainment tonight." He raised his hand to beckon someone over. A tall, beautiful, dark-featured woman walked toward them.

"Darius, no." Lexa glared at him again.

"Lexa, yes. You need to relax. You deserve it." Lexa put her head in her hands in annoyance.

"I'm going to kill you…"

"I hope you don't mean my friend Darius, Heda." Lexa looked up at the voice who had interrupted. It was the woman.

"My name is Mila. Darius said you might want some…company tonight." Despite her best efforts, Lexa felt her cheeks warm.

"I'm fine."

Darius leaned into her ear and whispered, "I already paid her. Don't make it a waste." he winked at her and got up to join the dancers. Mila sat down next to her and leaned towards Lexa. She grabbed the glass of wine from Lexa's hand and took a sip.

"Will you show me your quarters?"

After a few moments of staring at the woman, Lexa got up slowly and walked out of the room without turning back. She walked down the corridor towards her quarters and stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. 

"It's this way," she said.

…

The next day, Lexa woke with a shooting pain behind her eyes. She grumbled a string of curses as she rolled onto her back and sat up. She put her hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples, as the memories of the previous night returned. She opened her eyes and glanced down at the bed. It was a tangle of sheets and furs, but it was empty. Lexa felt a wave of nausea and glanced out the window. It looked close to noon. Lexa let out another string of curses as she quickly dressed and ran out the room.

"Good of you to join us, commander."

Lexa stood at the entrance of the council chamber and nodded apologetically before taking her seat next to Darius. He was beaming like an idiot.

"We have much to discuss now that the victory festival is over…Heda," the representative from the Ice Nation said, using the commander's title as an afterthought. Lexa frowned. 

Darius leaned over to her while the leader of the Lake Clan spoke of Polis's financial status and whispered, "You look like shit. I suppose you didn't sleep much last night?" Lexa blushed and glared knives at Darius, who was still sporting a wide smile.

"Forget the capitol--all of our clans are in financial straits for fighting this war. And winter is coming. We've spared our able bodied people for too long--there isn't enough food."

"Oh, spare us the dramatics!"

"Dramatics? I don't think any of you understand.." The room descended into chaos as each of the clans' representatives tried to speak over the other. 

"Em Pleni!" Lexa slammed her hand down on the table.

"We have grain and dried meats stored underground the capitol. We will afford as much as we can to be divided out among the twelve clans evenly. As for the rest, each clan should organize daily hunting parties and begin storing as much as they can for winter. Now that the mountain men have fallen, we need not hunt under cover of night." The room was silent until the Ice Nation's council member spoke.

"And what of the Skaikru? They have weapons and supplies we could take…"

"The Skaikru will be left alone as long as they do not attack us," Lexa stated harshly. The warning in her tone did not go unnoticed. The room was silent once again for a long moment as Lexa held the Ice Nation representative's stare.

"The Skaikru are our enemy, " he spat. "They have supplies that can help the clans survive winter. We've seen what they are capable of. It would be unwise for the commander to let her softness for these dangerous animals get in the way of what's best for her people." The words hit Lexa deep. His language was not accidental- the bastard must have someone watching her very closely. Slowly, Lexa sat down. When she spoke, she pushed down the anger bubbling up inside her to keep her tone as even as possible.

"Anyone who attacks the Skaikru will be in breach of this alliance. Such an act will be considered an act of war."

…

The scout Kova returned to polis after a week, in compliance with Lexa's orders. Lexa sent Ryder to fetch him with directions to meet at a dimly lit tavern on the city's west side. Lexa sat in the corner of the bar with a hood over her face to keep from being recognized. Kova almost walked past her before Lexa reached out to grab his arm.

"Sit."

"Sha, Heda, I did not recognize you." Lexa waved to the bartender to bring drinks for her companion.

"You've been following Clarke." Kova was getting used to Lexa's manner of framing questions as statements.

"Sha…she is still alone, some 15 miles south of the Skaikru's camp." Lexa nodded as the bartender brought them a round of drinks.

"And she is…well?" Kova raised his eyebrows.

"She is not a good hunter. I've had to catch game for her on a number of occasions. I think she realized she was being watched." Lexa waiting for Kova to continue as he took a sip of ale.

"A few days ago she yelled out to the trees,--'tell your commander to leave me the hell alone' I believe were her words." Lexa smiled, despite herself.

"Winter is fast approaching, Heda. I don't believe she will survive it alone." Lexa didn't respond for a while. She seemed to be contemplating something in her mind. 

"You've done well, Kova."

"Should I return to further follow the Skaikru's leader tomorrow, Heda?"

"No…enjoy some time in Polis, Kova. I might have another mission for you in a few days time."

…


	2. II

It had been almost three weeks since they returned from Mount Weather and camp Jaha was bustling. Raven led a crew of people making and installing solar panels to provide the camp with heat and electricity. Octavia and Lincoln led the hunting parties every morning that provided most of their food. Monty even started his own pet project in order to get his mind off of Jasper ignoring him--a giant insulated greenhouse with plants for eating and herbs for medicinal purposes. They were finally starting to ease into a routine, they were finally starting to feel safe. Bellamy watched as the people around him started their daily routines. It was a couple hours past sunrise. He walked past Lincoln who was sharpening his spear for the morning hunt.

"You want to come hunt with us today?" Bellamy turned towards the voice of the man who his sister loved. He used to harbor resentment towards him for it--Lincoln had his own reasons to resent Bellamy, given their past. But he was smiling up at him now, genuinely attempting to bridge the sordid history between them.

"Sure, yeah I'd like that…" a voice interrupted before he could finish his response.

"You have duties with the council today, Bellamy." it was Kane, reminding him of his new political position in camp Jaha.

"I'll be back before then." Kane frowned in response.

"We're voting on passing bylaws today."

"Like I said, I'll be back before then." Bellamy hadn't expected being a leader was going to be so boring. He basically sat in a room all day arguing with a bunch of idiots about what was best for everyone else. They had tried to institute some kind of democratic rule in the last few weeks with the establishment of a council of five. Him and Jasper were on it, along with Abby, Kane, and one of the military generals. 

"Bellamy…you have to take this seriously." 

"I am."

Lincoln got up to excuse himself from the conversation and Bellamy followed him.

"When do we leave?" Bellamy asked.

"Now."

…

Clarke was bathing in a shallow lake when she heard the sound of an arrow zipping past her face. She opened her eyes and spun towards the direction the arrow came in, but couldn't make out the shooter in the trees. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Clarke dived under the water and swam towards the opposite side of the lake. As she pulled herself out of the water she felt another arrow narrowly miss her arm. She ran into the woods, barefoot and sporting only a pair of underwear, leaving her pack and most of her clothing behind. _Is it grounders?_ she thought as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She heard muffled sounds behind her and winced as she stepped on a jagged rock. She changed direction suddenly, veering to the left and trying to ignore the pain in her foot. She ran for almost a mile when she stopped short of a spear flying through the air in front of her.

"Clarke?!" It was Octavia's voice, coming from a nearby bush.

Clarke glanced over and saw Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln emerge from the foliage.

"I, uh…hi" she finally let out, gasping for breath. Octavia came forward and moved to embrace Clarke.

"We missed you!" she said as she hugged Clarke. "Sorry we almost hit you, we were hunting...Um...but why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Clarke shot a glance at Bellamy, who was blushing and staring at the ground.

"Grounders were chasing me."

"Grounders? Are you sure? We haven't seen them since…" Octavia stopped short when she noticed the look on Clarke's face.

"Here you can have my jacket." She handed Clarke a light jean jacket, and Clarke put it on quickly.

"Listen you guys, we should go in case they're still out there."

"It doesn't make sense for grounders to...." Lincoln started to say before Octavia interrupted.

"We'll figure it out when we get to camp. Come on Clarke, let's get you some clothes."

Clarke noticed Bellamy had remained silent during the entire encounter. She waited for him to catch up as they started walking back to camp Jaha.

"It's good to see you Clarke," he finally said, staring at the ground in front of him.

"You too, Bell."

…

Lexa called the meeting in her private chambers. Kova and Indra arrived first and sat at the table as Lexa poured their drinks. Ryder arrived last, being careful to shut the door quietly behind him. 

"No one followed you?" Lexa asked, without looking up from pouring herself a cup.

"No, Heda, I…" Ryder looked around the room and saw Kova and Indra sitting at the table.

"It's alright Ryder, I've invited Indra and Kova here because I trust them. Whatever information you have for me can be shared in their presence."

Ryder sat down across from Indra and nodded at her in an unspoken greeting. He respected the warrior. Kova he did not know so well.

"Heda, there are whispers in the capitol. The Ice Nation plans to move against you and is attempting to gain the support of the other clans. At least one clan, the Sand Tribe, has already partnered with them in exchange for Skaikru technology."

"Technology?" Lexa asked questioningly.

"Sha. The Ice Nation is planning on attacking the Skaikru to use their weapons against you. They are promising Skaikru technology and supplies to anyone who aids them." Lexa got up and walked towards her bookshelf. She stared at her books in silence, lost in thought.

"Heda, if I may speak," Indra started.

"You may."

"The Ice Nation is our most dangerous 'ally', we need to keep the Skaikru's weapons out of their hands."

"Agreed, Indra. But how do you suppose we do this?"

"We get to the Skaikru first, and offer them an alliance--their technology in exchange for protection."

Lexa widened her eyes. She knew Indra loathed the Skaikru and their weapons. Perhaps she no longer did.

"And what makes you think they will agree to such an alliance, Indra? We broke our last alliance with the Skaikru and left them to die" Ryder stated, stepping in. Lexa tried not to show any emotion at those words.

"Lincoln is with them, Heda. They trust him. Lincoln knows how much of a threat the Ice Nation poses, winter to them is nothing. They will attack when the Skaikru are weakest, in the dead of winter. If Lincoln can convince them, they might agree to an alliance."

"Not without restitution," Lexa said quietly, still staring at her books. Everyone looked at her quizzically. 

"It's not a solid plan, but I think it's the only one we have," she stated, turning around and walking back towards the table.

"Heda, you still have allies here in Polis," Ryder stated, gazing up at the commander.

"The Boat People have been loyal allies, as have the Woods Clans of the South. You should start culling their trust, as well as the other clans."

"And how do you suggest I 'cull their trust', Ryder?"

"The way all Hedas have in past alliances--with gold."

Lexa sat down at the table quietly and glanced up at the faces around her.

"You've been silent, Kova. Do you have any thoughts on this matter?" She said, reaching for a grape-like fruit in a bowl placed on the table in front of her. Kova hesitated.

"Speak true, Kova, I will not punish you for it."

"Heda, even if we form such an alliance, we cannot protect the Skaikru where they stand. They are located in a strategically weak position, near Tondc--we cannot move an army out there without being noticed by the Ice Nation." Lexa considered Kova's words and nodded for him to continue.

"We need to bring them to the capitol. They'll be protected here behind the city's walls."

"That is impossible," Indra said emphatically.

"The Ice Nation will kill them in their sleep once they're in the city's limits."

"Not if they want to understand their technology. We can set guards to watch them. The ancient rite of hospitality will be enough for most clans to back away from such an act. The people of Polis are already talking of the Skaikru's bravery in bringing down the mountain--they will stand by them in gratitude as well."

Lexa sat silent, twirling a piece of scrap paper between her fingers. After a long while, she spoke.

"The three of you will go to the Skaikru camp. You will ask for an audience with their leaders. Tell them I request their presence in the capitol and wish to form an alliance. Do not reveal the terms of the alliance or the specifics of the threat from the Ice Nation. As a token of good faith, we will bring them winter furs and rations along with a dozen soldiers to help protect their camp. The Ice Nation will not send an army for fear of being spotted--they will probably send a raiding party--we can help fend them off for now to avoid an all out war."

"Heda, who will stay to protect you here in Polis?" Ryder asked with a frown.

"I am capable of protecting myself, Ryder, but if it calms your concerns, Darius has chosen a new guard for me." Ryder nodded but his forehead was still furrowed.

"You leave at dawn. Indra, pick our twelve best soldiers to accompany you. Ryder, see to it that the winter supplies are loaded on horseback for the trip." Lexa got up and moved towards the door.

"And Kova, make sure Clarke comes back with you."

...

Despite her fears about returning, everyone seemed happy to see Clarke again. Well everyone except Jasper. The boy had ignored her from the moment she returned to camp Jaha and had been avoiding her since. Clarke watched him eat his meal alone by a small fire away from their friends. It stung her to see him like this, and it reminded her of...of what she had to live with. She walked up slowly behind him, a bottle of moonshine Monty had given her in her hand.

"Hey," she said tentatively, standing next to him.

"Mind if I sit?" Clarke waited for an answer, but when she didn't receive one, she sat down cross-legged next to him.

"Want some?" she asked, handing him the bottle. Jasper didn't look up from the fire, but reached for the bottle with his right hand and took a swig.

"It's Monty's moonshine. I think he's been making it out of some grass-like plant." Clarke paused, waiting for a response. None came.

"He really misses you, you know." At that, Jasper turned to look at her for the first time.

"Monty--he says he misses his best friend."

"He should of thought of that before he helped kill Maya," Jasper said cruelly, taking another swig from the bottle. Clarke winced.

"Look Jasper, we didn't want to hurt Maya, we weren't trying to. Cage was about to kill my Mom. I had no choice."

"We always have a choice Clarke."

"I chose our people, Jasper." Clarke let out a breath when she realized how familiar those words sounded. Jasper just glared at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jasper. Believe me when I say that I'm paying for it everyday..." Clarke let out a short sob as tears started running down her cheeks. Jasper seemed to soften somewhat but didn't say anything. They just sat next to each other staring at the fire. After what seemed like an eternity, Jasper spoke.

"This moonshine isn't half bad. I'll have to get the recipe from Monty." Clarke smiled. Maybe forgiveness was possible.

...

The next morning, Lincoln, Octavia, and a few others left the camp early to hunt. They were coming up on a deer they had been tracking when the attack came. They didn't see it coming. They took Lincoln out first, knocking him out on the back of the head with a stone. When she realized what was happening, Octavia threw her spear at the attacker but missed. Before she could draw her sword, she was put in a choke hold by another unknown assailant behind her until she passed out. Unbeknown to the attackers, another person of their hunting party, Monroe, heard Octavia cry out and ran to the site where they were were now unconscious, being tied up by four men. She hid in the bushes until the men dragged Octavia and Lincoln away. When they had gone, she ran back to camp Jaha to warn the others.

...

"Grounders, you're sure?" Kane asked the girl in front of him. Monroe nodded her head adamantly. 

"There were four of them. They took Lincoln and Octavia."

"We have to go after them," said Bellamy, with a determined look on his face.

"Why would they attack now, after a month of silence? They have no reason to," Clarke stated, pursing her lips.

"It doesn't matter why. We need to go find them before they kill them or worse." Bellamy was already taking his gun out of his waistband and making sure it was loaded.

"Clarke's right. It doesn't make sense, maybe these were nomadic grounders..." Kane started, before being interrupted by Bellamy.

"What does it matter? A grounder is a grounder. Clarke you wouldn't have let this stand before. The Clarke I know would have gone after them without a second thought."

"Maybe I'm not the Clarke you know" she stated coldly.

Abby cut in to tell them that the council should vote on the issue. Kane agreed, but wanted to search the area for clues about their disappearance first. Bellamy started yelling about them wasting time.

"Um, excuse me," Monty tried to intervene, but could not be heard over the arguing.

"Guys..." they continued talking over one another.

"GUYS. GROUNDERS ARE HERE," Monty yelled. Everyone turned around towards the gate of camp Jaha to see over a dozen grounders and half a dozen horses waiting to be noticed.

Bellamy was the first to walk towards them, gun drawn.

"Where the hell are Octavia and Lincoln?!" he snarled. Kane ran up behind him and put an arm on his shoulder, telling him to calm down. Clarke scanned the group of grounders, recognizing Indra, Ryder, and a few others. She was surprised at her disappointment when she didn't see Lexa with them.

"They are not with you?" Octavia stated, genuinely puzzled.

"You know very well..." Bellamy started, but Kane interrupted.

"Indra, my apologies but we just heard word that Octavia and Lincoln have been captured. We have a witness who says it was grounders who did it. Do you know anything about this?" Indra glanced at Ryder by her side and they both dismounted their horses.

"I'm afraid we might be too late," Ryder stated, looking at Bellamy, who was still pointing his gun in their direction.

"Too late for what?" Clarke spoke. The grounders all turned to look at her now, and she noticed they were looking at her differently. Even Indra seemed to be staring at her with a modicum of respect. 

"You're all in danger, Klark kom Skaikru. The commander offers her protection, but you must come with us to Polis, our capitol, at once. If the Ice Nation is behind Octavia and Lincoln's kidnapping, they will be taken there." Clarke's eyes widened. Polis. That was where Lexa wanted to take her, before...

"We leave in the morning," Clarke said, turning around and walking back towards the center of the camp.


	3. III

They left camp Jaha at sunrise--Clarke, Kane, and Bellamy with Ryder, Indra, and a grounder named Kova--on the horses the grounders had brought. Lexa had gifted supplies for the winter to her people and a dozen grounders to help protect their camp. They left them behind, under Abby's command and Jasper's--who had stepped up and volunteered to take Bellamy's place, fulfilling his duties while he was gone. Raven wanted to go with them to Polis but Clarke convinced her to stay at the camp with the others and continue her work on providing their people with solar energy. 

Bellamy was quiet for most of the first day. They stopped to rest and eat once, some four hours into their trek, and didn't stop again till nightfall to pitch camp. Clarke slept by the fire, under a fur blanket the grounders had brought with them. Bellamy said he would take "first watch" but he fell asleep sitting up near their fire before she did. She couldn't calm her mind enough to fall asleep. This time, it wasn't just the faces of those she had unwittingly killed in Mount Weather that kept her up. It was Lexa's, and the thought of what she had said and done in that week leading up to their attack on the mountain. She barely knew her, and yet she had felt so close to her--from the moment she had shared her pain over Costia in an intimate confession to the surprisingly tender and soft kiss they shared in her tent, tinged with sadness, after Lexa had confessed her feelings for Clarke. But then, she had betrayed her. Had held her gaze and admitted to striking a deal that left her and her people as good as dead. Clarke swallowed back a lump in her throat. _I put my people first._ Clarke could hear Lexa's voice echo as clearly as if she was standing in front of her. She understood. Of course she understood. She had made the same choice. She had made that same choice twice--once at Tondc, and the second time in the control room at Mount Weather; even her mother had made the same choice--once with her father and the second time with Clarke and her friends when she sent them down to the ground before knowing if it was safe. And yet, understanding the logic of why Lexa did what she did did not lessen the sting of her betrayal. Clarke closed her eyes and tried to think of a time before Lexa, before the ground, when she was young, naive, and had yet to spill anyone's blood. She knew she couldn't go back--she would have to live with the hundreds dead directly or indirectly by her hands on her conscience. No one understood. Not even Bellamy…she opened her eyes to stare at his sleeping face. He had tried to offer her forgiveness when they returned from Mount Weather. He didn't understand that it wasn't his to give. Forgiveness could not be had from the dead.  
…

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Darius was pacing about Lexa's room while Lexa sat in front of her mirror and finished braiding her hair.

"The Skaikru aren't worth risking the Ice Nation's wrath. You remember what they're capable of, Lexa…" Lexa flinched almost imperceptibly. Darius quickly changed the subject.

"Besides, the last time you left Polis, you left to go _defeat_ the Skaikru for slaughtering three hundred Trigedakru…"

"Daun ste pleni, Darius," Lexa interrupted, obviously upset.

"The Skaikru proved themselves valuable allies. Now that the war is over, the Ice Nation will find a way to strip me of my command and take control of the alliance, so they can rule over the twelve clans. The Skaikru provide only a means for them to do so. They will find a way regardless."

Darius stopped pacing to hover behind Lexa's shoulder. He studied her reflection in the mirror questioningly, before a knowing look took over his features.

"Why do the Skaikru mean so much to you, Lexa? Did something happen while you were fighting the war? Does it have something to do with this Klark person everyone is saying brought down the mountain…"

Lexa got up abruptly from her seat, making a fist with her right hand resting on the table and closing her eyes to keep from hurling herself at him.

"I said em pleni, Darius!" she barked, opening her eyes to see Darius staring at her in the mirror.

"Oh my gods, Lexa…" Lexa brushed past Darius, almost knocking him aside and moved to stand at her table with her back towards him.

"Lexa, I know you better than anyone. I've watched the way you react when someone in the room mentions the Skaikru, especially when they mention this Klark. You can't lie to me." Lexa gripped the edge of the table, but said nothing.

"Lexa, sis, talk to me." Sis. Sister. He hadn't used that that word with her since they were children. Lexa let out a sigh.

"It was nothing, Darius. I admired Klark as a leader. We…we had a lot in common. I thought maybe we could…I thought that maybe, after the war, that she might return with me to Polis. But I broke my oath--I betrayed her and our alliance and left her people to die…" Darius walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I didn't think I could feel that way about someone again, not since Costia…it appears the fates were playing a cruel joke on me." Lexa swallowed audibly. Her eyes were glassy with unwept tears. Darius hadn't seen her this vulnerable in a long time. Not since Costia…

"I'm sorry sis, I am. But you did what was asked of you as leader to your people--you've always put them first, and that's what makes you a great leader. If this Klark can't see that, can't see the pain that this decision cost you, then she's unfit to be in your life." Lexa glanced at Darius, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"But she must be a very attractive woman to have you worked up like this…Tell me, was she at least worth the effort?" Lexa knew Darius was trying to joke about her sex life, but she answered him honestly.

"Yes. We never…slept together, but it was worth it." Darius' eyes grew wide and he let out a low whistle.

"Damn. She's really got you strung up." Lexa gave him a side glare. Darius knew when to change the subject.

"Okay, so let's talk about bribing the clans to keep them from siding with the Ice Nation…"

…

The trip to Polis was only two days on horseback. They reached the city's gate at dusk on the second day. Clarke stood in awe of the magnificent gates, they were like something out of a book about some lost kingdom. _the capitol will change the way you think about us_ she heard Lexa's voice echo in her head. Ryder said something in Trigedasleng to the guards and they signaled for the door to open. A guard stood just inside the gate, waiting for them to come forward. Indra, Ryder, and Kova dismounted their horses, and Clark and the others followed suite. She could hear Indra and Ryder talking with the guard, only catching a few words in Trigedasleng.

"Klark…skaikru…maunon…" The guard took a step back and peered at Clark, standing behind the grounders. A few of the people walking nearby also stopped to glance at her. Clarke felt nervous. Finally the guard nodded and said something Clarke guessed amounted to approval. Indra motioned for them to follow and they walked inside the court, handing their horses to some men who were to take them to the stables.

Clarke kept moving her head from side to side, trying to take in all of her surroundings. The streets were crowded with merchants selling everything from perfume, to wine, to paintings. As they proceeded to walk through the city's main avenue, Clarke noticed a crowd of people start to form, parting the way ahead of them and stopping to stare. 

"Looks like you're famous, princess" Bellamy teased near her ear. Clarke was too shocked to respond. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the capitol building--an elaborate structure with domed-shaped towers surrounded by luscious plant life. Clarke's breath caught in her throat. A man walked out from a veranda in front of them and extended his hand in a formal greeting. Clarke took it.

"Welcome to Polis, Clark of the sky people. My name is Darius, I'm the steward of the city. The commander is expecting you."

Darius led them into a giant hall with massive candle chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling. At the end of the hall Clarke saw an enlarged chair--a throne really--with ornate designs carved into the stone. Lexa sat upon it, her back straight, her eyes catching Clarke's. Clarke felt the familiar sting of betrayal, but also something else...was she actually happy to see Lexa? She wasn't sure. But she certainly felt a bit awestruck seeing her on a throne and a bit nervous.

"Thank you for coming Clarke kom Skaikru." She glanced a Clarke's companions. "And you Bellamy and Kane." Lexa's eyes moved to rest on a spot in the back of the room for a moment.

"I know nothing I say can atone for my actions at Mount Weather and I don't expect forgiveness from you. But I hope you can understand I made my decision for my people and I hope we can move forward in an alliance that will be beneficial to both our people." Her eyes came back to rest on Clarke.

"Why should we trust you after what you did?" Clarke interjected, the anger coming back to her.

"Because you might not have another option if you want to survive, Clarke" She said her name in her unique way, pronouncing each letter almost individually.

"And Octavia and Lincoln?" Bellamy asked, stepping forward. "Where are they?" Lexa turned to look at Bellamy, the boy she had once felt jealous of. Had Clarke reunited with him these last weeks?

"I do not yet know their whereabouts, but I assure you Bellamy, if they are here, and my people tell me they have reason to believe they are, I will find them." Bellamy didn't respond, but he kept a suspicious look on his face.

"Tell us about the danger we face from the Ice Nation commander," Kane said. "And then we will decide on an alliance with you." Lexa eyed Kane for a moment.

"Very well. But you must be famished from your journey. Let us eat in my chambers while I tell you what I know."

...

Clarke thought it strange that Lexa had invited them to her--what did she call it?--chambers to eat. But after glancing around on her way to the room where they were to dine, Clarke noticed Ryder, Indra, and Kova taking great care to be make their guests as quiet and unnoticeable as possible. Luckily for them, the corridor and stairwell to Lexa's room was completely empty, except for a guard standing outside her door. Lexa said something in Tringendelesh quietly before walking past him.

There was a plain but large brown oak table in the center of the room, flanked by carved wooden chairs. There was some kind of roast sitting on the center of the table, with two other side dishes Clarke couldn't identify surrounding it. Lexa took her place at the head and motioned for them to sit down. She grabbed Kane's plate, who had sat to her left, and began to pile food onto his plate.

"Lexa, thank you but that's really not necessary" Kane stammered.

"Most of the upperclass people here hire hands to serve their guests. My mother was one such servant and I refuse to keep any in my personal hire. As a result, I've come to enjoy serving my guests when I have them in my chambers." Lexa stated matter-of-factly, extending her hand for Bellamy's plate, who was seated next to Kane. After serving them, she served Ryder, Indra and Kova on her right. Once they had eaten a bit, Lexa spoke.

"The Ice Nation is the strongest clan of grounders. They are ruthless in battle and outside it, they receive a perverse pleasure in killing and sometimes worse..." she trailed off.

"My spies inform me that they plan to move against me and take command of the twelve clans. They wish to rule over their respective lands and tax their people. And they plan to do so with your weapons and technology." Kane was the first to respond.

"But how? If they attack and take what they want, they won't know how to use it..."

"I suspect they will sell the tools they do not understand or perhaps enslave some of your people to show them how to work them, but more importantly, they will keep the weapons for themselves to bend the twelve clans into submission."

"So we use our weapons to keep them out," Bellamy stated, his voice tense.

"You will be outnumbered and at a disadvantage if they strike in winter--as they are most likely to do. The Ice Nation makes their home in the northern tundra, they are acclimated to a harsher climate. Your people are not."

"What is it exactly you are offering, Lexa?" Clarke said, "An army of grounders to protect us? Because I seem to remember that not going so well last time." If Lexa felt anything at Clarke's words, she didn't show it.

"No, moving an army from Polis to your camp would be impossible without being found out and giving away our location to the enemy. I propose to house your people here in Polis--I can protect you better within the city's walls." The room was quiet for a moment before Lexa continued.

"Your people will be provided food, shelter, and safety during the long winter...should you chose to accept the terms of the alliance."

"And what exactly are those terms?" Clarke asked.

"We need your technology to help us defeat the Ice Nation, once and for all." Again the room was silent, Clarke, Bellamy, and Kane all seemed to be mulling over Lexa's proposition.

"You have a day to decide, but we must move fast. In the meantime, I have sent two of my best soldiers to search for Octavia and Lincoln. If they are being kept in Polis, they will find them." With that Lexa stood from the table as if to dismiss them. They all stood and began to file out of the room, following Darius who was standing outside waiting to lead them to their guest rooms.

"Clarke, can I speak with you for a moment." Lexa gave Ryder a look that told him to leave. Clarke stood with her back to Lexa for a minute, until Ryder left the room and closed the door behind him. Then she spun around quickly, catching Lexa by surprise.

"I have nothing to say to you, Lexa," she said coldly, the anger emanating from her eyes.

"Clarke...I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say it." Lexa stared down at the table as she spoke the words, then lifted her gaze to Clarke.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you are alive." Clarke snorted in response.

"You're glad I'm alive? After all but leaving me for dead in front of Mount Weather?" Lexa held Clarke's gaze with a sad look in her eyes. The same look she had given her when she had betrayed her.

"Clarke, I'm not proud of what I did. If I had not been my people's leader, I would have chosen differently. But I am and I was, and I chose..."

"'Your people first', yes I know," Clarke interrupted. 

"But you broke your word to me, you made me believe that...that..." Clarke's voice became shaky as her words got caught in her throat.

"...that you cared for me. I trusted you and now it's too late." Clarke spoke the words trying to keep the tears back. She would not give Lexa the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Lexa moved closer to her. Her arm extended as if to touch Clarke, but she dropped it before doing so.

"I do care for you Clarke." It was all Lexa could think to say. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around this girl and comfort her, but she knew she could not, being the cause of her suffering. After a while, Clark glanced up at her--she suppressed the pain she felt and straightened her face into an unreadable expression.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. We will let you know our decision in the morning."

"Goodnight," Clarke said as she walked out the door of Lexa's room.

"Goodnight, Clarke," Lexa called after her.


	4. IV

Clarke almost ran into Darius on her way out of Lexa's chambers. Darius looked startled.

"Clarke, I didn't expect you to leave Lexa's chambers so soon." Clarke caught the hint of a teasing tone in his voice. Clarke's eyes widened and she mumbled a response under her breath that sounded like an apology before she stepped aside to move past him.

"Allow me to show you to your quarters Clarke, unless you already know your way." Clarke realized she did not and turned around sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"It is my pleasure, Clarke of the sky people." Darius gave her a warm smile. _Okay something is definitely weird about this guy._ Clarke thought. _He's not like any other grounder I've met...he's almost like a sky person._ Clarke followed Darius down the stairs and through a series of corridors.

"Would you like a tour of the capitol, Clarke?" Darius asked after a few moments of silence.

"What? Um yeah sure..."

"Come then, there's no better time to see Polis than by starlight." He beckoned for her to follow him before Clarke could protest and soon they were standing out on one of the many fresh air balconies of the capitol building.

"See that tall building with the nude sculpture of a woman on top? That's the artists's guild. Lexa goes there often to look at the art works. I'm sure she'd love to take you there." Clarke stared quizzically at the man next to her pointing out at the cityscape.

"Um, yeah maybe." Clarke still wasn't sure what to make of him.

"And that long structure with the massive pillars is the city archive and library. Lexa probably spends more time there than anywhere else. You should go with her tomorrow. Ask her to show you the collection of pre-terrawar goods that aren't on display to the public..." Terrawar? He must be referring to the nuclear bombs that wrecked havoc on the planet and nearly wiped out the human race.

"Well, I don't think we will be staying in Polis for long," Clarke said, looking out onto the city buildings lit by moonlight.

"Why not, Clarke? Don't you like Polis?" Clarke caught the prodding tone in his voice.

"I do, but I have to return to my people."

"Ah," Darius exclaimed, turning to face Clarke. "So you are more alike than you'd both like to think." Clarke raised an eyebrow. She was growing tired of his innuendos.

"Listen, Darius. I'm not sure what you think you know about Lexa and I but we are not..." Clarke stopped short when she caught the smile on Darius' face.

"You're not what, Clarke?" he asked, barely suppressing his smug grin.

"Never mind," Clarke said flustered, turning back towards the cityscape. She could feel Darius's eyes boring into her. After a moment of silence she spoke up.

"I know what you're doing."

"I really have no idea what you mean, Clarke," he said feigning ignorance.

"Stop playing games. If you have something to ask me, just ask me," Clarke said, exasperated. Darius was quiet for a moment, then turned his gaze back towards the view in front of them.

"Lexa is like a sister to me Clarke. We were not born of the same mother, but our village was burnt to the ground when we were both children. We were the only survivors, and Lexa kept me alive during the clan wars. I owe her my life." Clarke turned to look at Darius, surprised at his candid words. Darius continued.

"I have an interest in seeing her happy, though I know her position as Heda to our people makes that implausible."

"I really don't know what that has to do with me, Darius." He turned to face her gaze.

"You cannot possibly be blind to the way you have...affected Lexa. She would probably strangle me for saying this, but I haven't seen her so torn up about someone since..." he paused, "in a long time." _Since Costia_ Clarke thought, finishing his unspoken words.

"She betrayed me, Darius. She left me to die."

"Yes," Darius sighed, "and unfortunately betrayal is sometimes necessary during times of war, especially if it means saving one's people. But believe me Clarke, the decision has haunted her since she returned from the mountain. I've seen the anguish in her eyes." They were silent for a moment. Clarke thought about her own hauntings.

"I want to ask you a favor, Clarke of the sky people. I want to ask that you make a decision. If you cannot see past the choices Lexa made as commander, the choices she could not avoid as commander, then I suggest you leave Polis in the morning and never look back. If you think there's even a chance that you could find it in your heart to forgive, then stay. But don't linger on the precipice of this choice. The longer you wait, the longer you extend her pain." Clarke caught the somewhat threatening tone in his voice in those last few words.

"You love her?" Clarke asked suddenly, wondering at this man's protectiveness for Lexa. Darius laughed.

"Yes, Clarke but not in the way you think. I, like Lexa, am...predisposed to my same gender when it comes to romance." Clarke smiled but said nothing in response. Darius laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You have no reason to be jealous of me." Clarke blushed.

"I wasn't...that's not what I meant," she stuttered.

"My mistake, Clarke." Darius flashed her a toothy smile.

"Let's go inside, it's getting late and from what I understand, you have a difficult morning ahead of you."

...

Unknown to Clarke or Darius, a woman in a dark shawl stood in the shadows watching their conversation, straining her head to hear. She waited quietly for them to move inside before she did the same, making haste down a flight of stairs and a twisting corridor. At the bottom of another flight of stairs she came upon a wooden door, illuminated by a small torch that hung in the hallway. The woman knocked lightly on the door and spoke almost inaudible words. The language was not Trigendelesh, it was softer and harsher at the same time, the syllables littered with hisses. The door slowly opened and the woman stepped inside the room and removed her shawl.

"Mila, you bring news with you about the commander?"

"Payment first, Zed. This news will be of great value to the Ice Nation."

Mila's eyes glanced to the corner of the room, where she sensed some movement. There, bound in ropes and gagged, were a man and woman chained to the wall.

...

Clarke woke sleepily, a yawn escaping her lips. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well, but then again, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept on a bed...Clarke gazed about the room in the morning light. It was rustic and regal at the same time, wooden furnishings and elaborate wreaths decorating the walls. There was a small balcony separated from the room by thick curtains. Clarke got up, put on a fur robe that had been placed next to her bed, and pulled the curtains to the side, flooding the room with light. She stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep breath. It was chilly and the city was bustling below--she could here the voices of people trading and selling goods at the market. Is this what life on the ground had been like before? Clarke thought. Her eyes glanced down and found a tub filled with water and bucket to her right. Under the tub was an iron platform and beneath that a large bowl filled with wood. A bath sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world right now...but a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning Clarke." Darius was standing before her, dressed in a dark green tunic. 

"Good morning."

"I trust you slept well?"

"I did, thank you."

"Your companions are awake and request you presence in the dining hall." Clarke's stomach grumbled inadvertently. 

"Thanks--I'll be right there. Just give me a minute to dress..." She closed the door and returned moments later. Darius led her down a series of steps and hallways to the dining hall. Kane and Bellamy were seated, already eating. Lexa was seated at the head of the table and glanced up to catch her eyes as she entered the room. She didn't say anything as Clarke took a seat across from Bellamy.

"You slept in, princess," Bellamy teased, handing her a basket of rolls. Clarke smiled and felt Lexa's eyes on her.

"We have much to discuss," Lexa intervened, getting up as she did so. They all turned to look at her.

"I'm sure you want to speak amongst yourselves before you give me your decision--I will leave you to talk over your meal and will return in an hour." She was already walking towards the door. She motioned for Darius to follow her, who was giving her a questioning look, but did as he was bid. The doors shut behind them.

As Clarke, Kane, and Bellamy discussed the pros and cons of the alliance terms--Bellamy was adamantly against any alliance and Kane held the opposite position--they were interrupted by a person entering the hall--a tall woman, to be exact. She came forward hurriedly, as if she was afraid of being followed. Clarke stood up as she approached their table.

"Clarke kom Skaikru, my name is Mila, I am a servant of the commander's guard. I bring word regarding your friends." She bowed low.

Bellamy stood up and asked, "Do you know where they are?" Mila looked up at him.

"Yes...they are being held in the dungeon."

"In the dungeon?" Clarke said.

"Yes...if you wish to see them you must come with me quickly--I am risking my life by merely coming here to tell you where they are."

"Risking your life?" This time Kane spoke up. The woman glanced around as if to make sure they weren't being watched.

"The commander...she is keeping them captive below us. She was the one who kidnapped your friends so you would follow her to Polis and strike an alliance with her."

Clarke felt a tightening in her chest...another betrayal...

"But why..." Kane began to say, before being interrupted by Mila.

"I have no time to explain. We must make haste if you want to see your friends." Bellamy was already walking towards the door. Clarke was staring down at the table in a kind of daze.

"Clarke, come on. I told you we couldn't trust her." Clarke looked up at Bellamy and swallowed hard before striding towards him. They looked back at Kane who was still seated at the table.

"You coming?" Bellamy asked. Kane looked up at them and shook his head. Something wasn't right here...

"Fine," Bellamy said angrily and turned to walk out the door, Clarke close behind him.

They followed the woman named Mila down various flights of stairs. As they descended underground, it became darker and harder to see. Mila stopped in front of them and lit what appeared to be a match, reaching for a torch that was hanging on the wall to light it.

"This way," she said.

"Why would you betray your commander like this, Mila?" Clarke asked as they turned a dark corner.

"Lexa and I have a...history," she whispered. "We were lovers and she betrayed me as well."

Lovers...Clarke frowned.

"As well? How do you know..."

"Hush," Mila interrupted. "We are here." She pushed open a door in front of them and stepped inside. They followed, standing at the entrance for a moment while their eyes adjusted to the dim light. There, in the corner, were Lincoln and Octavia, bound by chains.

"Octavia!" Bellamy shouted as he stepped forward. As soon as he did the door closed behind them. Before Clarke could react, Mila had come up behind her and pressed a knife to her throat.

"Move one step closer boy, and she dies." Bellamy spun around.

"What is this?" Bellamy asked Mila. A voice from the shadows responded as a cloaked figure stepped into the dim light. 

"I believe you would call this a trap." Though partially hidden by the cloak, Bellamy could make out a long scar running down the man's left cheek.

"You will put your weapon down if want them to live." The man motioned to Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln. Clarke let out a muffled sound as Mila pressed the knife to her throat, drawing blood. Slowly Bellamy took out the gun from his waistband, keeping his hands up as he threw it on the floor in front of the cloaked man. The man reached down and grabbed the gun, inspecting it carefully.

"What is it you want?" Bellamy asked keeping his eyes on the woman holding Clarke.

"What all men want, Bellamy of the sky people: power."

...

Lexa returned to the dining hall with Indra, Ryder, an Darius by her side, only to find Kane sitting alone at the table.

"Why aren't the guards posted at the door? Where is Clarke?" She asked sharply. Kane stood up.

"A woman came in a few minutes ago. She said Octavia and Lincoln were being held in the basement and took Clarke and Bellamy to see them." Lexa furrowed her brows.

"Did she mention her name?"

"Mila. She said she was your servant and that you were keeping Octavia and Lincoln in the basement." Lexa's eyes widened. She spun around and began barking orders at her companions. She turned back to Kane and for the first time since he'd met her, he thought he could make out fear in her eyes.

"This woman is a liar, Marcus. They are in danger. I will go find them. Darius will lead you to my chambers under guard for your safety."

"Lexa, I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous. And I need you alive in case...in case something goes wrong so you can bear witness to your people and salvage our alliance." She nodded to Darius who approached Kane. He knew better than to protest. They left, Kane and Darius parting ways with them as Lexa ordered two guards standing post at the end of the hallway to follow her. 

"Do you think it is the Ice Nation, Heda?" Indra asked, as they made their way down a circling flight of stairs. Lexa did not respond. Her eyes were focused, deep in thought. They reached a series of doors in the basement and rushed the first one. Ryder used his sword to break the lock, but the room was empty.

"Open every door!" Lexa ordered. "They're here somewhere."

...

Bellamy heard distant shouting and looked up as the cloaked man bound him in chains next to Octavia.

"We're in here!" He screamed, hoping his voice could be heard. The cloaked figure hit him hard on the back of the head with the blunt end of his knife, knocking him unconscious.

"They're here," Mila said, as she tightened a cloth gagging Clarke's mouth.

"We must escape through the tunnels. Now." The man grabbed Clarke aggressively, pushing her towards the right side of the room.

"What about the others?" Mila asked, looking back at Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy.

"There's no time. Besides, this one is the only one we need."

...

Lexa heard a muffled voice down the hall and ran to the last door, kicking it open. She looked around the room and saw three figures chained to the far wall--only Octavia was conscious. She moved forward as her soldiers ran into the room and leaned down in front of Octavia. She removed her gag.

"Where's Clarke?!" She asked with a tone of desperation.

"They...they took her," Octavia said. Lexa got up quickly and searched the room. Finding a small opening on the right, with a grill gate pushed to the side. The tunnels...She ducked down to enter, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ryder.

"Commander, they're gone."

"Take your hand off me soldier," Lexa hissed, but she didn't move forward. She took a deep breath and appeared to be calming herself.

"We know where they will take her," Ryder said after a moment. Lexa looked up at him.

"Then we must go after them...now."


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*: this chapter contains some description of torture, violence, and assault.
> 
> Okay, so I think two, maybe three more chapters for this first part of the series. You can expect it to get a little darker before it gets brighter...But I'm not sure if you guys are digging it, so leave kudos/comments and let me know what you think!

Clarke woke shivering on a cold, damp floor. She started, not recognizing her surroundings. She was chained to a wall a yard or so behind her by a metal cuff around her ankle in a room that appeared to be underground, as the only light came from a small window close to the ceiling. She closed her eyes as the events of the previous day returned to her. Mila and the cloaked man had snuck her out of Polis through a maze of tunnels until they reached the sea--there they had forced her to board a boat that sailed until the sun had set and into a good portion of the night when they reached their destination, which Clarke assumed to be the Ice Nation's capitol. They put a burlap sack over her head and forced her to walk before they unceremoniously dumped her on the floor of the cell she presently inhabited. 

Clarke crossed her arms and pulled them close to her chest. She was freezing.

"Winter starts earlier and lasts longer here," she heard a voice say, "but you will get used to it." She strained her eyes to see where the voice was coming from. To her left she made out the figure of another prisoner, chained to the wall in a similar manner. 

"Who are you?" Clarke asked, her voice shaky from the cold. The figure stepped into the square of light on the floor cast by the lone window.

"My name is Ahmed, though no one has called me by it for some time." His face was horribly disfigured, scar tissue from what appeared like burn marks covering the entire left side of his face where an eye was also missing. Clarke took a step back unconsciously. The man stepped back into the shadows when he saw Clarke's reaction.

"I hope I didn't scare you..."

"No, I'm sorry, I was just..." Clarke took a step towards the man. "What happened to you?"

The man turned around and was silent for a moment before responding.

"I was captured by the Ice Nation, same as you, and tortured." Clarke swallowed at his words.

"How long have you been here? Are you Trikru?" The man turned around once again to face Clarke.

"Yes, I am Trikru. As for your other question, I'm not sure how long--months, perhaps years--I really couldn't say." Ahmed eyed her curiously.

"You are not Trikru," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm not," Clarke said, "I'm Skaikru. My name is Clarke." She stepped towards him and extended her hand. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Skaikru? I've never heard of your clan."

"We're new around here," Clarke said lightly. When Ahmed didn't respond, she continued.

"I was in Polis negotiating an alliance with your people before I was kidnapped." His eyes shot up at Clarke's words as he stepped closer.

"Polis...it is still standing?"

"Yes..." Ahmed let out a breath and turned to the side. Clarke stood silently watching him for a moment confused, until he started crying quietly. Then it dawned on her. They had probably told him Polis was conquered and the people he cared about dead. Clarke stepped forward tentatively.

"Polis is standing and still under Commander Lexa's control," she said softly. He looked at her.

"The commander..." he trailed off for a moment before continuing, "she is...well?" Clarke wasn't sure how to respond to those words.

"If you're asking if she is alive and still stubborn as hell, then yes." She saw a small smile start to form on his lips.

"She is strong. I knew it would not crush her spirit," Ahmed said to himself. Clarke looked at him quizzically.

"What wouldn't?" The man stared at Clarke for a long moment before answering, as if trying to gauge if she was trustworthy.

"I was not the only Trikru captured by the Ice Nation. There was another with me. She was the commander's...she was close to the commander. And they killed her..they killed her right where you are standing." Clarke swallowed. 

"Costia..." she said slowly. Ahmed stared at her in surprise. 

"How do you know her name?" 

"Lexa told me about her," Clarke said, not meeting his gaze. They both stood silently for a moment before Clarke spoke again. 

"Ahmed, I need you to do me a favor." 

"What is it?" 

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the Ice Nation and this place." Ahmed looked at Clarke with confusion. 

"Why?" 

"Because we're going to figure out a way to get out of here." 

... 

"We're wasting time!" Lexa said, her right hand curled into a fist in front of her mouth. 

"Heda, the alliance is precarious; winter is approaching. If you march on the Ice Nation now there will be chaos among the clans. It will be seen as an act of war." 

"Then I'll leave my army here and take a handful of volunteers for a covert rescue mission." 

"If you leave, there will be a struggle to fill the seat of power in Polis. The Ice Nation is looking for any excuse to take the alliance out from under you," Ryder said slowly. 

"And that's on top of the fact that it's a suicide mission--no one's ever come back from the Ice Nation alive before," Darius chimed in. 

"I will leave Darius in charge like I did during the mountain war," Lexa said stubbornly, eyes flashing. "And I am not a common soldier. I'll find my way back from the Ice capital." 

"Heda, you cannot leave your people and risk your life for one girl--a girl who isn't even Trikru," Indra said stoically. Lexa's eyes shot up. She slammed her fist down on the table, but didn't respond. Slowly, she willed herself to calm down, the wheels in her head turning. Indra was right...she had a duty to her people. 

"Then let us go," Bellamy stated, standing at the far end of the room next to Octavia and Lincoln. "We won't let the Ice Nation just take Clarke hostage." 

Lexa looked up at him. She could feel all eyes in the room on her as she chose her next words carefully. 

"I cannot go with you, but I will assign two of my best soldiers to take you to the Ice Nation on horseback--it is faster by sea, but you will have a better chance of not being seen by land." Bellamy seemed shocked. 

"Thank you," he stammered. 

"What about the rest of the Skaikru?" Octavia asked. "Are they vulnerable to attack? Someone needs to warn camp Jaha and bring the rest of them back here to safety." Bellamy frowned at her use of pronouns. Weren't they her people? 

"I'll do it," Kane interjected.

"Wait, Clarke was kidnapped from right under our noses, what makes you think the rest of _our_ people will be safe?" Bellamy posed.

"They didn't take us, remember? They only wanted Clarke," Octavia answered. Bellamy took a moment to respond.

"I still don't think it's a good idea..."

"It's the council's decision, Bellamy," Kane interrupted, "they should decide what's best for our people." Bellamy nodded apprehensively in response. 

"Then it's settled. When should we leave?" Lincoln asked, stepping forward. 

"At dusk--you will ride under cover of night." Lexa got up from her seat and turned to Ryder and Kova. 

"You will go with them--gather the supplies you will need for the journey." Ryder nodded. 

"Sha, Heda," Kova said quietly. Lexa turned around and started walking towards the exit. 

"I hope you find Clarke and return her to your people, Bellamy," she said over her shoulder before she left the room. 

...

Clarke was trying to find a way to take the shackle off her ankle when a voice startled her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Clarke kom skaikru." Clarke looked up to find three people before her whom she hadn't heard come in--a woman, dressed in a fur lined robe and two men standing at either side of her. Clarke stood up.

"What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here?!" Clarke said angrily. The woman smiled, but ignored her questions.

"Do you know who I am, Clarke?" she said, walking towards her. Something about the way she was looking at her made Clarke uneasy.

"The Ice Queen..." Clarke hissed, standing her ground as the woman came closer.

"Very good, you are smarter than the last one I think...and perhaps even more beautiful." The queen was inches away from her now, and reached up to cup her chin, as if to inspect Clarke's face. Clarke resisted the urge to flinch.

"You see Clarke, I realized that with the last one...what was her name? Oh yes, Costia...I realized that with Costia I had gone about it all wrong. I thought capturing her would make her tell me the commander's secrets, her weaknesses...but I realized, soon after I cut off that lovely girl's head, that she _was_ the commander's weakness." Clarke forced herself to keep the woman's gaze. The Ice Queen dropped her hand from Clarke's chin and turned around.

"I won't make the same mistake again." She nodded at the guards as she walked towards them. They approached Clarke with swords drawn. Clarke tried valiantly to resist but one of them placed her in a firm hold as the other kept a knife at her throat.

"I want you to make her covet Costia's fate," the queen said coldly, turning around to watch as the soldier facing Clarke tore her shirt off with his sword.

At first, Clarke tried not to scream, but she soon gave up. They had started with the fingers on her left hand, breaking the bones one by one. Later she would consider these acts of kindness compared to the burning, cutting, and breaking they inflicted upon her body. When she felt herself losing consciousness from the pain, welcoming the sweet relief of nothingness, she was brutally slapped awake, denied even the comfort of momentary escape. Her last sane thought, before they finally allowed her, hours later, to slip into sleep, was that she envied those who had died quickly by her own hand.

...

Darius stood by as Lexa paced back and forth in her room. She had been pacing for the better part of an hour. Every time Darius would open his mouth to speak she would silence him with a stare, a hand, or a quick "shof up." Finally she stopped and turned to look at him.

"I can't leave her to die...not again."

"Lexa, you're not leaving her to die--you're sending out a rescue party," Darius said gently.

"She was only taken in the first place because of me...you know what they will do to her, what the queen will do to her. I can't..." Lexa's voice cracked. She took an audible breath. Darius stepped towards her slowly.

"You can't blame yourself for this," he said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, a tear streaming down her right cheek.

"I am the only one to blame." They were both silent for a moment as Lexa reached up to wipe the tear from her face.

"I have to go to her, Darius. I may be risking my life and my position as commander, but if I don't, I won't be able to live with myself." Darius was quiet for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"What do you need me to do?"

...

They had left at dusk, just as Lexa suggested, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Ryder, and Kova, with the supplies Lexa had given them. They rode quietly and quickly as the night darkened and the landscape grew still. Bellamy tried not to think about what they were going to do or were already doing to Clarke as he rode, but his thoughts kept wandering. Lexa had seemed genuinely worried, even frightened at the thought of Clarke with these people. If the cold-hearted commander was concerned, he could only imagine... 

"We should stop and rest," Ryder called out from behind him. Bellamy slowed down but did not stop. 

"We can't afford to stop." 

"We are at least a day's ride away still," Ryder said, raising his voice, "and we will need our rest if we are to rescue your friend." Slowly Bellamy came to a halt. 

"Okay, but only for a couple hours." They lit a small fire and huddled around it under heavy blankets, risking the chance of being seen for the guarantee of being warm. As the group ate their rations in silence, the distant sound of galloping hooves caught their attention. 

"Put out the fire!" Lincoln whispered as Octavia stood up to stomp it out. Ryder and Kova drew their swords in anticipation, hearing the hooves come closer. 

"It's one horse," Kova said thoughtfully, "It can't be a scouting party." They seemed to hold their breath for minutes before the galloping stopped. They strained their eyes to see in the dark landscape. 

"You're taking the long way," a voice said, approaching their camp. It sounded like... 

"Commander," Ryder stated, stepping forward. Bellamy took out his flashlight. Sure enough Lexa was standing in front of them, dressed in a thick fur-lined coat. 

"It would be faster through the Northwest mountain pass," she bent down to inspect their now smoldering fire. 

"Lexa, what are you doing here?" Bellamy asked, still shining his light on her frame. She looked up at him. 

"I'm here to help you save Clarke." 

"With all do respect commander, we can handle this mission," Bellamy responded. 

"Evidently not," Lexa said getting up to face him, "you should be taking the Northwest pass." 

"Heda," Ryder interrupted, "the pass is treacherous, no Trikru would risk it." Lexa turned to look at him. 

"We will," Lexa stated, "I know the terrain." 

"How?" Kova asked curiously, forgetting his usual circumspect nature around the commander. 

"My mother braved the pass when she was pregnant with me," she said nonchalantly. "She was fleeing the Ice King's wrath and settled among the Trikru where I was born. But she used to recount her journey through the pass every night before I slept." 

"You think a bedtime story is going to guide us?" Octavia asked incredulously. She still harbored resentment towards the commander for not warning her people about the bombing of TonDC and making the deal with the mountain men. Before Lexa could respond, Bellamy stepped in. 

"If it's the fastest way, it's the way we'll take," he said, sensing he had diverted an argument. Lexa looked at him and nodded solemnly. 

"We rest tonight, then leave at first light."


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* There's some description of violence, torture and non-consensual assault in this chapter.
> 
> I told you it would get worse before it gets better...

Clarke woke in a pool of her own blood and vomit. She flinched as she felt a hand pressing down on her shoulder and tried to move away.

"Be still." She waited as her blurry vision adjusted and saw Ahmed wrapping her arm in a makeshift bandage made from clothing. Her body was still tense as he finished wrapping her arm and moved on to inspect her left. Clarke sucked in a breath and winced in pain as he picked up the broken hand. It was badly swollen.

"The fingers need to be reset," she said still wincing. Ahmed looked at her face. Before she could say anything else he grabbed her palm with both hands and snapped her pointer finger back into place. Clarke let out a yell.

"It would be better if you were still asleep for this," Ahmed said with deep sympathy in his eyes. No, not just sympathy...empathy, Clarke thought. He had been in her position before, only there was no one to tend him when he had awoken. Clarke felt hot tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The things they had done to her...

"I wish I could lie and tell you you'll get used to it, Clarke. You won't, but there are ways to deal with the pain that make it more bearable." He still held her palm in his hand and Clarke tried not to anticipate what she knew was coming.

"How?" she breathed. Ahmed's eyes went distant.

"I think about a man...a man I loved. I recall our fondest memories; I imagine another life we may have had together." 

"Doesn't that make it worse? Imagining what could have been? Doesn't love make you weak?" Clarke asked almost to herself. Ahmed looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"It's what Lexa told me once...that love was weakness," Clarke spoke in response to his unasked question. Ahmed pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Love can be both weakness and strength, and yet it is neither. It is the source of our greatest pain and also the source of our utmost happiness. it can be our reason for living and our reason for dying." Clarke considered his words, but was soon jolted out of her thoughts by a shooting pain in her hand--Ahmed had set another finger. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes before letting out a breath. Two down...three to go. Clarke looked down at her body, covered in blood. It appeared most of the wounds had closed on their own. She needed to clean herself up though if she wanted to avoid infection. _But what's the point?_ her mind asked. _If they're going to do it all over again?_ Clarke pushed down the despairing thoughts and tried to sit up. She needed to keep herself busy--focus on a goal. Ahmed's hand gently pushed her back down.

"You need to rest."

"I need to clean my wounds or they will get infected." Ahmed stared at her blankly before nodding.

"Yes, but if you want to use your left hand again, I must finish this first." Clarke laid back down defeated and turned her head to the right, closing her eyes. She braced for another loud snap and the shooting pain accompanying it. Clarke let out a muffled sound when it finally came.

"The man you mentioned...he was your lover?" Clarke asked, trying to make conversation. Ahmed nodded but didn't reply.

"What was his name?"

"Darius," he said quietly, before popping another finger back into place. This time Clarke let out a yelp of mixed pain and surprise.

"Darius? I know him...I met him in Polis." Ahmed let her hand go and moved to hover over Clarke's face.

"He's...alive? In the capital?"

"Yeah," Clarke said still wincing, "He's 'steward of Polis' or something like that." Ahmed was silent, lost in thought. Clarke took the moment to sit up and inspect her hand...only the thumb was left. She grasped the knuckle with her right and clenched her jaw as she popped the finger back in place, catching Ahmed's attention. He stared at her in surprise.

"There. That wasn't that bad," Clarke said, a pursed half-smile on her lips. She turned to look at him. Ahmed let out a sort-of chuckle.

"You are stronger than you look, Clarke kom Skaikru." Ahmed moved to the far wall of the cell, grabbing a bucket of water. He came back and crouched down next to Clarke, dipping a piece of cloth in the water and bringing it up to her chest, where there was a particularly nasty cut. Clarke intercepted his hand.

"I've got it," she said. Ahmed noticed her tense shoulders and nodded, recognizing the anxiety at being touched where they had...inflicted pain on her. Clarke wiped at the wound quietly before speaking.

"Ahmed--we need to get out of here," she said seriously, her eyes still on her wound.

"It is impossible. Even if we were to somehow manage to break free from our bonds the cell is guarded on the outside, as is every level of the Ice fortress...and it would be impossible to slip through the city and make the distance to Polis without being noticed." Clarke looked up at him.

"What about tunnels? I think they brought me here through some," Clarke said resolutely. Ahmed appeared to be thinking.

"It's possible...but Clarke--" she got up before he could finish, standing shakily as Ahmed rose to steady her. She brushed him off and started walking towards the rear wall. She tapped lightly at it with her right hand, pressing her ear to it.

"It doesn't sound too thick...maybe 5 inches. I think we might be able to dig our way out." She started looking around the room for an instrument.

"Clarke..."she ignored Ahmed, stopping down to grab the handle of the water bucket.

"Maybe we can use this..." she said thinking out loud.

"Clarke." This time she looked up at him.

"It's no use filling yourself with false hope." Clarke put the pail down and stepped towards him, her eyes flashing.

"Listen, you might have given up and are willing to die in here, but I haven't. I am going to find a way out. You can either help me or shut up." Ahmed eyed her for a moment, taken aback, before sighing.

"Okay--what can I do?"

"You can tell me the guard's schedule and anything you know about the layout of this place."

...

Lexa hadn't slept at all when the first rays of the sun appeared on the horizon. She got up and moved towards where Bellamy had fallen asleep sitting up, hunched over his pack. She shook him lightly and his eyes fluttered open with a start before he recognized her.

"It's time to go," she said before turning around to walk towards her horse. Bellamy eyed her quizzically. The girl had proven to be much more unpredictable than he thought. And she seemed to really care for Clarke--despite having betrayed them at Mount Weather. He got up and stretched with a yawn before waking up Octavia and the others.

They saddled their horses in silence as the sun continued to rise.

"There," Lexa said, pointing at a snow-covered mountain range in the distance, "that's the Northwest pass."

"If we hurry, we can make it to the Ice Nation by early morning tomorrow." Lexa mounted her horse and clicked her heel against it to move forward, not turning around to see if the others were ready.

"Well she's not a morning person," Octavia said dryly before mounting her horse and following after Lexa. Lincoln gave Bellamy a look before they all followed suite.

...

Kane reached Camp Jaha in the early afternoon, accompanied by Indra and a grounder named Echo. When they opened the gates, Abby walked out to meet him.

"Marcus--what's going on? Is everything okay?" She looked at his companions. "Where's Clarke?"

"Abby, we need to speak--alone," Marcus said motioning towards the remnants of the Ark. Abby nodded, recognizing the solemn look on his face. When they turned to walk towards the Ark, Raven, who was standing a few feet from Abby, followed. Kane gave her a look, but didn't say anything.

"What? I have a right to know what's going on with my friends. Especially if you want me to keep working on those solar panels..."

"It's fine, Raven, " Kane cut her off, "And you might as well grab Jasper too."

They met in one of the airlocks. Kane was silent for a moment with his back to the group, deep in thought.

"Clarke was...taken from Polis yesterday," Kane began.

"What do you mean taken?" Abby stammered. Kane turned to face her.

"By the Ice Nation. Since the Mountain Men are no longer a threat, they've decided to try and take over the Grounder coalition, and they want to do it with our weapons and technology." Kane paused before continuing.

"Lexa was right. It is only a matter of time before the Ice Nation attacks us here--and in a week a two, with the snow, they'll have an advantage. We should move our people to Polis."

"And Clarke?" Raven asked. Marcus looked at her.

"Lexa sent out a team to find her and bring her back. Bellamy and Octavia are with them." The room was silent for a moment.

"Why would they take her?" Abby asked, exhaustion in her voice.

"My guess is they want to use her as a bargaining chip...though they haven't given any terms for her release. In any case, I'm sure Bellamy and the others will find her. Right now, we have to think about how to best protect our people."

"We can't just leave Camp Jaha with all the work we've done here...and besides we don't know that Polis will be any safer if they were able to kidnap Clarke from there" Raven said. It was no secret she still distrusted the grounders.

"We could move into Mount Weather," Jasper suggested. Everyone was silent. The idea of living in what was effectively a mass grave site didn't sit right with any of them.

"Lexa assured me that she would be able to protect us at Polis. In either case, we should send a delegation back there to wait for word about Clarke and to help..stabilize the situation. I think the presence of Skaikru will help deter an uprising. The grounders seem to respect us more after Mount Weather." 

"The same Lexa who betrayed us at Mount Weather?" Raven asked sarcastically. Everyone looked at Abby who had been uncharacteristically silent.

"We'll put it to a vote," she said finally. "Call the other council members."

After a lengthy and heated discussion, the council voted by a narrow margin to move their people to Mount Weather temporarily, to wait out the winter. Kane volunteered to head a diplomatic mission to Polis.

"I'm coming with you," Abby said.

"Abby, you're the chancellor, you're needed here," Kane responded, looking at her gently.

"I need to know if Clarke's okay," she said, desperation in her voice. 

"I can rig up a long distance radio," Raven intervened. "But I'll need to be in Polis to do it."

"Raven, your skills will also be needed here," Kane responded, turning to look at her.

"Look, if you want Abby to stay, she's only going to do it if she can be updated regarding Clarke's status. And the only way that's gonna happen is if I come with you to set up the radio. Wick can stay behind and handle Mount Weather tech with Monty." Kane gave Abby a look. He knew better than to argue with Raven.

"Fine, but we leave in a few hours."

...

The Northwest Pass proved to be treacherous, as Ryder had warned them. There was a never-ending onslaught of snow and the group had trouble seeing more than a foot or two in front of them at a time. They had to leave their horses behind a mile or so into the trek because they would not move forward in the blizzard. The path was narrow and continued to shrink as they climbed in altitude till they could only move forward sideways, one by one, gripping the mountain and praying to whatever gods they wouldn't stumble and fall backwards off the cliff they were scaling. Only Lexa seemed confident, moving gracefully, or as gracefully as one could, forward. Octavia followed, then Bellamy, Lincoln, and Ryder and Kova in the rear of the line. They moved mostly in silence, teeth chattering from the cold. The sun began to set and the temperature dropped dramatically. Octavia could no longer feel her face but tried to keep moving and not think about the cold. Abruptly, Lexa stopped in front of her and Octavia all but rammed into her back.

"What the hell Lexa?!" Lexa raised her hand in a motion that said "don't speak." Octavia bit her tongue and tried to peer around the Commander. It looked like a drop off--a dead end.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked behind her, raising his voice to be heard above the blizzard. Octavia turned her head to look at him.

"Looks like were lost," she said curtly. Lexa ignored them--looking around her surroundings for another path. 

"Lexa? Where do we go?" Bellamy asked, wiping his nose.

"Up," she said, gazing upward at the steep mountainside.

"You've got to be joking," Octavia said. Lexa took out a rope from her pack and tied it around her waste, before handing it to Octavia and motioning for her to do the same. 

"We'll go in pairs," she said, taking out a hatched and throwing it into the ice. Octavia looked back at Lincoln who gave her a solemn nod. She wrapped the rope tightly around her waist and took out her knife to help her climb.

They climbed for hours, the full moon and starts above providing illumination as their light reflected off the snow-covered landscape. Every once in a while someone slipped, and the others held their breath, but to Octavia's amazement, no one fell on the trek. After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to a ridge and all climbed onto it, trying to catch their breath. Lexa peered over the other side. She could make out light in the distance.

"The Ice capital," she said solemnly. They were so close.

Lexa could make out a winding path down the mountain. "We should move--we'll have a better chance of not being seen if we approach the city while it is still dark." Bellamy looked at her and nodded. Everyone was exhausted but no one complained as they climbed down towards the path.

They approached the outer limit of the city just as the sun's first rays started to peek over the horizon. Lexa took notice of the guards standing at the southeast entrance as they hid behind a snow-covered boulder.

"We'll need to find another way in," Octavia said, reading her mind. Lexa nodded.

"What about the sewers?" Ryder asked. "They probably drain into the ocean." They gazed eastward towards the ocean inlet where the boats were docked. Lexa crouched down and motioned for the rest to follow her. They approached the water unnoticed and slipped by the marine merchants on the docs with surprising ease. They dipped down into a small opening that tunneled waste from the city into the ocean. Once inside, Bellamy got out his flashlight. The sewage water was only about knee deep, but they had to crouch to fit inside the tunnel. Octavia gagged a bit at the stench. 

"Where to now?" Bellamy asked, pointing his light down the long, seemingly never-ending tunnel. 

"The palace will be about a mile down, in the center of the city," Lexa whispered. They moved forward in silence.

...

Clarke was busy chipping away at the wall with the steel handle of the water bucket when she heard voices approaching her cell. She quickly placed the handle in the seam of her pants to hide it and turned around to face the voices. At this rate it would take her months to dig her way out of here, Clarke thought. She couldn't go through months of what they had done to her the previous day...

She looked at Ahmed and whispered, "Ahmed, whatever happens, you have my back." Ahmed wasn't sure if this was a question or a statement but he nodded, swallowing. The cell door swung open and in stepped the Ice Queen, flanked again by two guards.

"Clarke, you look well. I didn't expect you to recover so soon." One of the guards dragged a chair into the cell and placed it in the middle, where the light from the window spilled out on the floor.

"Sit," the Ice Queen said. Clarke eyed her but didn't move. The Queen sighed and motioned to her guards. They approached Clarke. Despite her struggling, they managed to sit her in the chair. Clarke kept her eyes on the Ice Queen, who walked towards her till she was inches from her face.

"Tell me Clarke, how did it feel to be betrayed at the Mountain Men's door by the Commander?" She spat the last word out as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Clarke didn't respond. She was eyeing the woman in front of her with obstinateness. _Wait until she's off guard..._ Clarke thought as she placed her hand at her waistband. The Queen came even closer. 

"Speak girl, or I will make you." _NOW_ Clarke thought as she reached for the handle and slashed the woman's face in front of her. The Queen stepped back with a yell, bringing her hands to her face. The guards were on her immediately, knocking Clarke to the ground and the weapon from her hand before she had a chance to defend herself. Ahmed stepped forward but was too late--one of the guards was eyeing him to make sure he stayed put. The Ice Queen let out a series of what appeared to be curse words in her native tongue. Clarke saw she had lacerated her cheek and jaw, but had missed her throat, where she had been aiming.

"Tie her up!" The Queen squawked. The guards placed her roughly in the chair and bound her with rope. The Queen had taken out a cloth and was holding it to her cheek where Clarke had cut deepest.

"You're going to regret you did that, Sky girl!" she approached Clarke and seemed to calm down after seeing her tied up. She let out a chuckle and came even closer.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be kissing my feet and begging me to kill you," she said almost sweetly. Clarke gathered saliva in her mouth and spit in her face. The Queen wiped it away slowly before grabbing Clarke's face in her hand roughly.

"I can see why the Commander likes you," she said, "she likes her whores to fight back a bit." Clarke glared at the Queen's stony expression.

The Queen reached down to unbutton Clarke's pants.

"We'll see how well you fight back with me."

...

After a couple of hours of wandering in the sewers, they finally found a way into the palace--there was a small crawlspace that lead to one of the baths. Making sure that no one was there, Lexa pushed her way through before whispering down to the others that the coast was clear. Once they were all through, Lexa spoke.

"She is probably being held in their prison. If I had to guess, somewhere on an underground level. We should split up if we want to find her more quickly." Bellamy pulled out his gun to make sure it was loaded.

"Lincoln, Octavia, come with me," He said cocking his gun.

"No," Lexa whispered, "Octavia, you and Kova come with me--Ryder and Lincoln will accompany you." Bellamy didn't pause to ask why--guessing Lexa was dividing them up according to what she considered a balance of strength--he just nodded his head. They peered outside the bath and saw a guard at one end of a long hall, facing away from them. Lexa crouched low and quietly came up behind him, slitting his throat with a dagger before he could even turn around. Lexa looked back at the group and nodded her head, sending Bellamy, Ryder and Lincoln the opposite way down the hall while Octavia and Kova followed her. They made their way down a series of passages and stairs for the most part unnoticed. When they were, they killed the guards quickly before they could alert the others. The palace was a maze--they appeared to be going in circles as every hallway and flight of stairs looked identical.

"Lexa, I think we've been here before," Octavia whispered motioning to the corridor they were about to walk through.

"Shof op," Lexa replied, pensive for a moment as she considered the possibility. She stepped forward, crouching down with her sword drawn in case they should find a guard at the other end. Sure enough they did, but this time the guard saw them approaching. He drew his sword and rushed at Lexa, who blocked his first stab with her own. Octavia immediately jumped him from behind, knocking him out on the back of the head with the blunt end of her sword. Lexa looked at her and nodded in gratitude. They tensed as they waited to see if anyone had heard them. It was silent for a good minute before Kova spoke.

"Heda, this guard was stationed at the end of a corridor--there doesn't appear to be any doors," he said as he peered around the corner. Lexa and Octavia followed his gaze and sure enough, they had reached a dead end. Lexa let out a curse in Trigedasleng. Kova was inspecting the walls with his hands and stopped on the far side. Lexa was already turning around when his voice stopped her.

"Heda, there is a hidden door here!" Lexa spun around and joined him. He motioned to a barely noticeable ridge in the wall.

"We have to push it open." All three of them lined up against the door and pushed. After great difficulty, it pushed inward slightly. They took a step back and Lexa motioned for them to be quiet before she pushed the door slightly more ajar and side-stepped inside. They were at the top of another flight of stairs. Octavia moved to take out a match, but Lexa placed her hand over hers to tell her it wasn't safe--they needed the darkness as cover. They moved swiftly and quietly down the spiral stone steps until they reached the bottom, illuminated by a torch on the wall. Lexa peered around the corner and saw two guards standing post. She held up two fingers at her companions and motioned her head towards the guards. They overtook them easily enough, but one of the guards cried out before Kova put his blade through his heart. Lexa put a hand up to tell them to be still as they waited to see if any other guards would come in response. When none did, they walked towards the cells, looking in to each one by one.

...

"Clarke, Clarke wake up." Clarke heard Ahmed's distant voice bring her back to consciousness but she found it difficult to open her eyes--her body ached and her eyelids felt heavy as cement.

"Clarke, please--someone's here." Clarke's eyelids fluttered open slowly as her mouth grimaced from the pain. She tried to speak, but the words were caught in her throat. Ahmed was looking down at her with sympathy but seemed to be listening for something. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching.

...

Lexa reached the last cell first, looking in to find a figure crouched over a heap on the floor. She came closer, her eyes adjusting to the dim light, and her heart caught in her chest. There on the floor she could make out the rag-doll body of a girl, practically naked, clothes torn to shreds, lying in a pool of blood. Her hair was a tangle, caked onto her face and shoulders with what Lexa could only guess was dried blood, but even so she could make out it's golden-yellow hue. _CLARKE_ She placed her hands on the bars and shook them but the cell was locked.

"Get away from her," Lexa yelled, drawing her sword at the figure eyeing her, still crouched next to Clarke's body. They got up slowly and walked towards Lexa timidly, as if they were sleepwalking.

"Lexa...Commander?" Lexa looked at the man confusedly--his face was badly disfigured on one side but his voice sounded familiar...

"Ahmed?" she breathed, her eyes wide. A smile overtook the man's face.

"Sha...Heda how did you find us?"

"There's no time," Octavia interrupted, her eyes finally registering that the tangle of blood on the floor was Clarke. "We have to get her out of here."

Kova walked towards them with a set of keys dangling from his hand. "I found these on one of the guards." He moved towards the cell and opened the door.

Lexa rushed in, heading directly to where Clarke was on the floor. She bent down and put her arm behind her neck to support her head, her other hand hovering slightly above her wounds. Lexa felt warm tears gather in the corners of her eyes as she finally registered what they had done to her. She was naked, covered in blood and shivering. "No, no, no, no..." she whispered, moving the blood soaked hair from Clarke's face. Clarke looked up at her and flinched.

"Le...Lexa?" Clarke spoke, her breath shallow and wet. Lexa felt her heart break. She nodded at Clarke.

"It's okay Clarke, you're safe now. We're going to get you out of here." Clarke said nothing in response, but Lexa felt her body relax against her. She took off her cape and, helping Clarke half sit-up, she wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Well isn't that sweet?" A voice tore Lexa's gaze from Clarke.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed Commander. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to come here for her yourself." Lexa felt rage bubbling up inside her. She turned back to Clarke and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Everything is going to be okay," she whispered before getting up to face the Ice Queen.


End file.
